


I Don't Need You to Love My Soul

by spiritofsky



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritofsky/pseuds/spiritofsky
Summary: "I'm certain it's curtains, it's curtains for you and me."The Small of Your Back, the Nape of Your Neck (The Blizzard)♥ the pAper chAse ♥= ♥ =Finding your soulmate is oft viewed as a beautiful occasion, to be honest, Daiskue didn't know what exactly it was he was expecting, but he knew for sure it wasn't this.= ♥ =I couldn't find the DaiKen soulmate AU I wanted so I made it myself. This is the version of the soulmate AU where the first words you say to your soulmate are on your skin, which I always thought would be interesting with DaiKen, considering Kaiser Ken, so I wrote it myself I guess!!





	I Don't Need You to Love My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> this fic uses the variation of soulmate marks which has them be the first thing ur soulmate says to you !! i also decided that the words change colour when you meet because uhhh i can
> 
> forgive me if anyones ooc, i havent properly written the 02 kids before asjsadnksfn kaiser!ken seems super fun 2 write though so i mean im having a good time so far (inb4 having to write iori and miyako gets hard, daisuke and ken get more screen time and development respectively and then hikari and takeru have two whole seasons of content so im guessing theyre gonna be harder to write but like.. idk i dont wanna sideline them so guess ill die)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS TIME ON DIGIMON:  
> daisuke narrowly avoids making the unwise decision to fist fight an airdramon,  
> ken represses his emotions like usual but like hes probably gonna go cry himself to sleep later dont be fooled,  
> other people stand around and may or may not speak or even be mentioned, you think i have the brain cells to keep track of more than three characters at a time?

The Kaiser looked down at them from his lofty perch upon the back of an AirDramon, flying above the Chosen Children to ensure they would have to look up at him - as it should be, lesser beings looking up at their superiors to beg. Despite the purple lenses obscuring his eyes, merely mirroring the digital landscape around them, his expression was obviously one of apathy. From his posture to the rest of his face, you didn’t need to be able to see his eyes to guess that, further backed up by his bored tone of voice as he spoke; “I was wondering when you would show up.” 

Hints of annoyance and twisted joy snaked their way into his otherwise dull voice, like poison ivy spreading its roots out from the ground and across every possible surface, tendrils digging their way into the little cracks, finding a hold and never letting go, pushing up paving stones and choking other plants. His words somehow carving winding valleys into an otherwise flat tone and turning it into something almost playfully chiding, yet with a sinister undertone, an unspoken threat - or rather, an unspoken _ promise. _

 

Daisuke, moments before all but ready to charge headlong into what would be an admittedly rather one sided fist fight with an AirDramon, suddenly froze. His expression wavered and then melted into a rather abstract, unholy union between abject horror, some dawning realisation turned bitter, crushing disappointment, a vague sense of anger and maybe even a little happiness of some obscure kind sprinkled in there for variety.

Taking in a breath, opening his mouth to say something and then finding himself with nothing to say- and then trying again and finding some stream of words to choke out, it could be said that Daisuke was having a bit of a crisis. It could also be said that would be the understatement of the millenia. “No way  _ you’re  _ my soulmate!”

...Ah, Daisuke hadn’t meant to say something so obvious.

 

And then confusion made way for deeper confusion in a second of tense silence, the figurative gears turning in all of the Chosen Children’s heads. V-mon was about to ask what a ‘sowle mate’ was when the tense silence broke into a somehow even tenser uproar of reactions and questions that Daisuke didn’t even seem to notice. Eventually eyes turned to The Digimon Kaiser, where Daisuke’s sight was already firmly fixed, following his gaze and hoping for a fluke.  _ Surely that was just a coincidence? _

 

The Kaiser, however, somehow seemed almost unphased. (He had enough time to return to his well practiced blank expression while everybody was just a little distracted.) He sighed. “Well ...Motomiya _ ,”  _

_ (He said that name at once careful yet laced with all kinds of poisons and scorn, arsenic and cyanide mixed with contempt to form something sharp and jagged, slowly pushed forwards across a table and then over the edge to stab you - but gently - in order to act more civil than to simply beat you to death with it. Not to say that The Kaiser would in any way tarnish his image by figuratively beating someone to death, he’d already done it in a more... literal sense, if you believe that Digimon count as people and whipping is a form of beating.)  _

_ “ _ It seems I can finally tell you to your face that your handwriting is dreadful.” 

The Digimon Kaiser could save his own crisis for later, for now he would settle for playing it off in a theatrical manner, he could find a way to exploit this. At least that was what he kept telling himself.

 

“Stop messing with him like that!” Iori shouted up at him in an instant. “There’s no way you could be soulmates, that’s a common phrase and we all know it!”

The Digimon Kaiser, in all his endless majesty, huffed indignantly, rolled his eyes behind his glasses and ordered the AirDramon down with a sharp heel to the side. He jumped off and tugged off his left glove, studied his wrist and then said “Yes, as bad as I remembered.” with a deliberately infuriating smile, making a show of looking back up at Daisuke. He couldn’t help but laugh at the outlandish situation. “And what an insufferable colour, I suppose that’s not a surprise.”

And with that he offered out his arm and Iori grabbed it and pulled it close so he could read. If anybody saw The Digimon Kaiser perhaps flinch a little at the contact they didn’t mention it, and they must have been imagining things, what would reason would he have to flinch anyway?

 

Iori read it five times over, each time his anger deflated more and more into disgust. There it was, the same words Daisuke had said just moments before and in an absurdly bright orange. He threw down The Kaiser’s arm, who just continued to wear an insufferable smirk as he put his glove back on.

“You must’ve changed somewhere along the way.” Iori reasoned, shaking his head. “I’m sorry Daisuke.”

The Kaiser laughed. “Well, I’m not exactly falling head over heels for Motomiya over there, so I suppose I can’t disagree.” The Kaiser, repressing his emotions as always, kept his mind focused on annoying the Chosen Children, and entertained thoughts about how God-awful this colour legitimately was.

 

Hikari bit her lip and cut in. “I- I think we should maybe go back for now.” Daisuke couldn’t find it in him to disagree. Nor could anyone else, it seemed.

The Kaiser laughed behind them as they turned, light and gleeful sounding even dripping with malice. “Thank you, I appreciate the easy victory.”

 

Hikari slung her arm over Daisuke’s shoulder as they walked back. Nobody had said anything. Daisuke hesitantly took a glance at his wrist, before doing a double take and breaking out in sudden laugher at the baby pink colour the words had become. “Hey guys look-!” And the smile was back on his face as he wondered if maybe he could get some good jokes out of this.


End file.
